Unclear Path
by ILOVETOLKIEN
Summary: Follow Clare, an understanding and trusting young elf, on her accidental journey to Alagaesia where she is looked for by many; Galbatorix and others see her as a valuable weapon. Soon, her life turns into a web of complication...will she and her friends survive everything? And if she does, what kind of person will she become? Love triangles, juicy interactions, and more await!


Author's Note: Hey readers! So this story was originally written just for fun, but I thought it might be a good idea to post it and share it. The ideas and characters are slightly based on dreams I had. But any characters you do recognize are not mine and belong to their respective fandoms and authors. Also, I wasn't sure which fandom to post this in, so things might not fit perfectly well.

Also, be warned: this is a multi-fandom story, which means that there are characters from more than one fandoms here (Percy Jackson and the Inheritance Cycle). If you don't like it, just don't read it. :) Also, the main character (Clare) is an elf, living on Earth...this also came from the dream and is a lot to explain, but hopefully it won't be a big deal. Hopefully it's something different in a good way.

Chapter 1

After a long and rather dry day of work, Clare picked up her files, and drove home in her cute little car. (No surgeries were done today, therefore the day was dry). Once she was home, she washed up and prepared a bowl of noodles. It was great, how eating unhealthy food often wouldn't really make her gain weight or become out of shape.

Just as Clare was settling in to watch some TV with her bowl of noodles, there was a phone call. The caller ID revealed the caller's name.

Scott.

Oh. It was just her little brother. But, it would be nice to hear his voice, after months of not talking to him, or any other family members, except for her sister, Emma.

"Hi, Scotttttt!" Clare exclaimed enthusiastically.

"GUESS WHAT?" Scott yelled right into her ear.

"WHAT?" She yelled back.

"I'm getting married!" After that, there was some more screaming on the phone that was hard to decipher.

Wow. Scott was getting married. For some reason, that came as a shock. But of course he'd be the first one of them to get married. There was the initial oh-I'm-still-single-and-30-but-he's-24-and-getting -married feeling, but it vanished quickly. After the message sunk in, Clare felt a strong feeling of happiness and pride come over her, for her younger brother.

"CONGRATULATIONS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I'LL GIVE YOU A BIG HUG ASAP!"

"THE WEDDING IS IN FOUR DAYS! I hope you can make it! Sorry, I forgot to send out invitations before. I meant to, but it's okay. You can come, right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss my annoying little brother's wedding. Where is it?"

"Oh, it's in Korea."

"WHAT? YOUR WEDDING IS IN KOREA AND YOU THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T TELL ME UNTIL FOUR DAYS BEFORE?"

Scott said sheepishly, "Yeah, we were going to have it just here in Victoria, but Lily said she really wanted to have it in Korea. You can still make it, right?"

Clare sighed. That would mean taking a few days off work. And this was on such short notice. Typical Scott... But she couldn't miss her brother's wedding. And that wasn't just it. She would have to get a nice dress for the wedding, reception, whatever else there was. And the plane tickets…

Clare thought, "Okay. I guess family comes first."

"Oh, are you there? Clare? Sister?" Scott asked.

"I'll be there."

"Oh, by the way, I booked and paid for your plane tickets," Scott said. "And we already have a dress picked out for you. Don't worry, Em and Lily picked it, not Mom."

A wave of relief and new joy washed over her. Wow, she didn't see that coming. Now she could take a break from work (she loved work, but a break was always much appreciated). And Scott would be paying for the plane, so what was the worry? A free trip to Korea, wow. Well then…this was definitely a treat.

* * *

"Airplanes are actually so boring," Clare thought as she was reading her book. This was her third hour of being on the plane, and all she could do was read, sleep (in a comfy but confined chair), and look out the window. Three hours of that is no fun. Plus, the man beside her was not helping at all. The man was a small man named Harpreet. He had been fun to talk to at first, but now he had fallen asleep. That was not a problem…but his snoring sure was. Ugh. No. And his stretchy sleeping habits had forced her to move away and squeeze herself onto the edge of the chair.

"Ugh, I wish I could just escape this place," she muttered under her breath.

Right as she said that, the plane took a heavy lurch. Some people gasped. Harpreet stayed asleep. The other passengers started tensing up and whispering to each other.

"What if the plane's running out of gas?" Someone said loudly. This started off a chain of shouts and concerns. "I don't wanna die!" "We're gonna crash!"

Clare felt sweat roll down her forehead. What if she died, right here? Fear took her. It almost overwhelmed her. What if this was the end?

After some scratching on the microphone, an announcement came on. "Passengers, the pilot has just informed me that we are fortunately not out of gas, like some of you are concerned about. However-"

This is when most of the passengers started to freak out and yell. "We're going to crash!" "We're all gonna die!" Not super helpful to anyone at the moment. Clare gulped, trying to calm herself down.

"However," the speaker continued, "We are seeing some unfamiliar cloud activity and harsh wind activity. I suggest that all of you turn ar-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the plane, with all its passengers, was sucked into a cloud. Then all Clare could see was blackness, until she reached unconsciousness.

Review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
